Nuevas Oportunidad
by Squall Alexis Black Leonhert
Summary: Cambios que hacen el escudrón Dorgein para ayudar a Harry, pero algo sale mal y Voldemort sigue vivo, entre y lean, el misterio que rodea a Harry y el escuadrón Dorgein.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevas oportunidades**

Capitulo 1¡Hazlo!

Tomo el giratiempo en su mano, dio las vueltas necesarias, exactamente diez, muy pocas para el tiempo que quería recorrer, pero así se lo habían dicho.

Se coloco ambas espadas y sus orbes humo se perdieron en la oscuridad del cuarto…

* * *

Un pequeño pueblo se encontraba cubierto por una colosal llamarada de fuego, sus orbes humo se dilataron al ver su cometido frente a sus ojos, miro como un pequeño niño se arrastraba vanamente hacía atrás, miro como el hombre lobo se acercaba a su victima sin pensarlo detenidamente convoco un sortilegio de magia y lo lanzo contra Fenrir Greyback. 

El hombre lobo soltó un gruñido antes de mirar a su atacante, sus ojos se tiñeron de rabia al ver a un joven totalmente vestido de negro con su mano derecha levantada hacía el, y una sonrisa sarcástica surco el rostro del ojigris antes de sacar ambas espadas de sus fundas.

Antes de saltar sobre el hombre lobo susurro… "Remus… corre" ambas armas habían encontrado el suelo después de lanzarse en contra de Greyback, el cual había recorrido su deformado cuerpo no humano, hacía un lado.

Con un gruñido el hombre lobo se acaparo la corta distancia en menos de dos segundos, pero sus fauces solo encontraron el aire, pues Vladimir había saltado hacía atrás con una impresionante agilidad. Gritos. Gritos a sus espaldas resonaban en sus tímpanos. Muerte. Muerte era el ambiente de la aldea. Misión. Misión era su cometido, miro de nuevo a Greyback, levanto su mano izquierda mientras que convocaba la maldición asesina… "Avada…" un pequeño haz de luz se empezaba a formar en la palma de su mano, su mirada se ensombrecía maniáticamente a cada milisegundo que pasaba, "…Kedavra" la bruma color verde salio como un flechazo, resonando en las pupilas de todo intermediario a su alrededor, la maldición rasgaba el aire siseantemente, su cometido estaba a escasos centímetros, pero fallo, fallo al encontrar solo aire para después chocar explosivamente contra el suelo.

Maldijo su suerte antes de emprender la cazeria del hombre lobo, el cual había huido hacía el bosque congruente a la aldea, sacando su parte vampiresca a flote, guardando su espada blanca en su porta espadas en la espalda y colocando suavemente su espada de la oscuridad en su hombro derecho emprendió la cazeria de Greyback…

Sus sentidos se agudizaron tan solo al entrara al bosque, su olfato se agudizo al igual que su vista, olfateaba a su presa cual lobo era, su vista veía perfectamente en la oscuridad, su olfato lo guiaba a través de los árboles, arbustos, animales, riachuelos y trampas. Sentia la presencia de Greyback delante de el, a tan solo una docena de metros, sus pasos se apresuraron al sentir como su victima se tranquilizaba al pensar que nadie lo seguía… error suyo.

Dejando una estela de energía salio detrás de los arbustos que dividían al cazador de su presa y con magistral puntería su espada de la oscuridad se clavo dolorosamente en el cuerpo del hombre lobo Greyback, y con su espada blanca de la luz corto la cabeza de aquel bastardo que hubiera marcado a Remus Lupin con su licantropía…

* * *

Apareció en medio del mismo pueblo a la mañana siguiente, los aldeanos de esa pequeña aldea lo miraban de una manera un poco rara, unos lo veían como si fuera uno de los atacantes, y otros, lo miraban como a un total desconocido, en cambio el joven ojigris camino hacía un conocido niño de cuatro años, con el cabello castaño y orbes miel. Se puso en cuclillas, delante del niño sonriendo de forma calida le extendió una tablilla de chocolate, miro a la madre del niño y susurro… "Remus Lupin será grande en un futuro"… camino de nuevo hacía el bosque y desapareció con una bruma blanca cegadora, dejando una anonadada madre con su hijo Remus en brazos, el cual disfrutaba ya, de su tablilla de chocolate.

* * *

Regreso a la misma habitación de inicio, mientras un mago de mirada violeta lo miraba fijamente. 

"Bien va uno faltan varios más" le dijo aquel mago. "¿Estas seguro en continuar Vladimir?" pregunto.

"Si" respondió decididamente.

El ojivioleta sonrió y sin más prosiguió "En tu siguiente misión tendrás permitido llevar a uno de tus viejos compañeros que tenias en Dorgein…" le dijo mirando cada reacción del joven, "¿Aquien elegirás?" le pregunto.

"Caín" le respondió sencillamente.

El ojivioleta rió a carcajada limpia antes de tronar los dedos y ante ellos aparecía la figura de Caín, su maestro y camarada. "Buena elección" lo felicito antes de desaparecer.

Miro a Caín el cual lo miraba con una ceja levantada, Vladimir sonrió antes de agregar… "No preguntes" le coloco la cadena del giratiempo a Caín en el cuello, y dando diez vueltas a la manecilla, desaparecieron entre la brumosa oscuridad…

* * *

Aparecieron en un parque cerca de la estación King Cross, se miraron antes de verse a ellos mismos en su infancia, con tan solo once años, ambos soltaron una carcajada al verse así, descubriendo que tenían la misma voz que a la edad de once años. 

Sabían su misión así que sin perder tiempo se dirigieron hacía King Cross. Pasaron a través de los andenes sin perder tiempo, miraron el pilar que dividía el anden nueve y diez, sin dudarlo, ni temerlo se abalanzaron hacía el pilar susodicho, cual suicidas fueran se encontraron frente a frente con una pared liquida la cual los absorbió cual esponja fuera y segundos después los regreso.

Vladimir hizo un gesto al volver a sentir esa singular sensación, pero no dijo nada, en cambio Caín se carcajeaba de la risa al saber la reacción de su camarada y amigo.

"Vamos Caín no te burles, sabes que no me agrada pasar esa maldita barrera" le susurro.

"Lo se por eso me burlo de ti" le dijo conteniendo un poco sus carcajadas, pero casi enseguida volvió a soltarlas.

"Concéntrate Caín" le susurro.

"Pero… pero… pero, si no volveré a ser niño de once años de nuevo" le dijo haciendo morritos.

"No me importa" le dijo escondiendo la verdad. El niño Caín lo miro asesinamente antes de seguir los pasos de su amigo, camarada Vladimir.

Después de estar más de diez minutos buscando su cometido por fin lo vieron, ahí estaban, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos,… los Merodeadores…

Se acercaron sutilmente al más cercano de los cuatro, Peter Pettigrew ambos con sus mejores sortilegios en sus mentes se acercaron al niño regordete mejor conocido como Peter.

"Que hay" exclamo Vladimir tan alto que, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, aparte de Peter, lo voltearon a ver.

Vladimir miro a los cuatro y sonrió sarcásticamente antes de lanzar dos sortilegios seguidos de moco-murciélago los cuales impactaron en James y Sirius, "_no que eran los mejores_" se mofo mentalmente Caín, mientras Remus Lupin sacaba su varita y contraatacaba a Vladimir, su hechizo de desarme solo hizo volar levemente su capa de viaje, sin dañar al susodicho.

Rió escandalosamente antes de que Caín mirara como James y Sirius intentaban vanamente contraatacarlos, Peter mirando como los atacaban esos dos desconocidos mando a volar a ambos como papel gracias al Expelliermus.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron adoloridos, pero sonrieron al ver como Peter y Remus les lanzaban el contra hechizo a James y Sirius… un pinchazo en la nuca les informo a ambos que su misión estaba terminada… ambos se miraron y dieron media vuelta desapareciendo ante la mirada de los cuatro niños; una voz les susurro lentamente "Ustedes serán reconocidos"… los cuatro se miraron extrañamente antes de sonrojarse al máximo por ser descorteses y no presentarse…

* * *

Aparecieron de nuevo en aquella tan conocida habitación y sin más ya los esperaba el ojivioleta… 

"Bien hecho" les dijo a ambos aplaudiendo por su talento "Es hora de irte Caín" le dijo melodiosamente…

"Lo disfrute mucho" sonrió tristemente antes de agregar "Lastima que hayamos muerto"

Con un chasquido de dedos del ojivioleta, desapareció Caín con una brumosa oscuridad…

"Te felicito por tu improvisación", le dijo sonriendo lacónicamente, "Ahora tu misión es que Regulus Black y Peter Pettigrew vuelvan al bando de la luz" le dijo con una sonrisa, pero agrego algo con malicia "Tu solo"… desapareciendo segundos después ante la mirada desquiciada de Vladimir, giro diez veces el giratiempo y desapareció de nuevo y no por ultima vez en esa brumosa oscuridad…

* * *

Apareció enfrente del gran lago, oculto solamente por unos arbustos, miro su atuendo y sonrió lacónicamente al verse ahí, parado con sus ropas y armas con las que había muerto, miro hacía el imponente castillo que se levantaba frente a el, recordando su muerte… 

_Giro sobre si mismo matando a Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort y el último Horcrux, miro como Could le gritaba algo a Harry antes de que el puño de un gigante lo mandara a volar, para después caer sobre el pasto húmedo de sangre para ya no levantarse jamás, encolerizado miro al gigante en turno y sin más se lanzo sobre el asesino de su amigo… ambas espadas reposaban sobre sus hombros mientras corría por encima del lago congelado, miro como un tronco procedente del Sauce Boxeador se impactaba sobre el hielo resquebrajándolo en miles de cachos, rápidamente Vladimir miro el hielo resquebrajado y brinco hacía el… sumergiéndose en el agua congelada con todo y bloque de hielo, los mortifagos sonrieron al ver la estupidez de aquel chico sin saber el resultado, la densidad del hielo venció la fuerza y la presión del agua haciendo que el susodicho volviera con más fuerza hacía la superficie, lanzando impresionantemente a Vladimir Lecraft por los aires, el cual, totalmente empapado y con furia en sus ojos impacto contra el gigante asesino en turno, encajando ambas espadas en la yugular de aquella bestia gigantesca, la sangre surgió de lo mas profundo de aquel ser, pero, Vladimir, insatisfecho convoco el poder de ambas armas haciéndolas brillar de forma espectacular, y con dos tajos la cabeza del gigante fue separada del cuerpo el cual, siendo privado de su vida cayo tiesa y fríamente sobre el pasto húmedo, pero al haber revotado, le dio nuevo impulso a Vladimir para continuar con la muerte de esos colosales enemigos, mientras volaba por los cielos embriagados de muerte una colosal mano impacto en el cuerpo de Vladimir, el cual sabiendo que ese impacto se realizaría había colocado sus espadas como dos alfileres hacía la mano, una vez más el gigante había caído en la trampa del vampiro, descolgó ambas espadas de la piel sangrante del gigante, corriendo a través de su brazo llegando a su hombro y convocando el poder oscuro de su espada endemoniada cruzo el cuello de aquel gigante al igual que al anterior, mientras el colosal cuerpo caía, Vladimir seguía, una vez más, volando en busca del encuentro con el ultimo y poderoso gigante de las montañas… un golpe en su cuerpo le informo que lo había encontrado, debajo de él, con un tronco en mano y saltando aplastando algunas victimas, se encontraba el último gigante… su mirada se inyecto en rabia y se dejo caer en caída libre, con ambas espadas a sus lados, una vez más en la noche final, convoco el poder de sus espadas sagradas, cayendo superiormente, partiendo a la mitad al ultimo de los gigantes., mientras el grito de Verónica sonaba por todo el campo de batalla helando la sangre de Vladimir, volteo rápidamente con dirección a su novia viendo terroríficamente a Voldemort delante de ella, mientras su cuerpo inerte, muerto, desolado caía sobre el campo de sangre… lagrimas, dolor, y rabia… esos eran los sentimientos de Vladimir antes de lanzarse contra Voldemort en furia ciega._

_Alcanzo a Voldemort en menos de lo que todos pensaban, pero, la espada de Slytherin lo atravesó totalmente, Vladimir miro atónito como Voldemort sostenía la espada Slytherin la cual estaba encajada en su cuerpo, gimió involuntariamente antes de caer semi inconsciente en el suelo, tomo unas ultimas fuerzan antes de mandar mágicamente ambas espadas a las manos de Harry., antes de caer muerto, sobre la hierva húmeda de sangre, junto al cuerpo de su amante…._

Abrió sus ojos los cuales se encontraban empapados en lágrimas, se las limpio furibundamente antes de ver como Peter Pettigrew y Regulus Black hablaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos. Se acerco sigilosamente hacía ambos traidores escuchando así su conversación.

"Pettigrew lo más seguro es que a ti te dejen como guardián secreto" le decía Regulus Black misteriosamente.

"Es-estas seguro Black" tartamudeó miedosamente.

"Según Voldemort si" le dijo sin temer el nombre del mago oscuro., "además" agrego rápidamente, "¿Quién pensaría que el guardián secreto de los Potter iba a ser Peter Pettigrew si el mejor amigo de Potter es mi estúpido hermano?".

"¿Y tu como sabes todo eso, Black!" Interrogo Pettigrew.

"Por que Lord Voldemort recibió una lechuza con una escritura de una profecía, y el confía en el que se la envió así que según Albus hará en un par de años" le informo corridamente.

Era tiempo de actuar, y eso lo sabía Vladimir, así que, sacando ambas armas salio de su escondite camino hacía donde ambos traidores se encontraban los cuales se quedaron estáticos al verse descubiertos.

"Peter Pettigrew, Regulus Black," los nombro fríamente mientras su espada negra era arrastrada por el pasto y la espada blanca aun se encontraba en su funda. "Será mejor que no traicionen a nadie" les advirtió a ambos.

"¿O que?" reto cínicamente Regulus.

"Por el momento es solo una advertencia, pero ya verán después" les dijo antes de desaparecer ante sus ojos.

* * *

Apareció de nuevo en la oscura habitación encontrándose a un preocupado Gleen, el ojivioleta hablo apresuradamente. 

"Necesitan encontrar los Horcrux y destruirlos, a los siete, por Nagini ni te apures esa será la final, Peter Pettigrew no los traicionara, y Regulus será de parte de la luz, ahora la principal cosa son los Horcrux, tienes disponibles a seis que vayan contigo elige bien" le advirtió.

Pensando seriamente nombro a sus compañeros de batallas… "Caín, Fiel, Could, Alexis, April y a Verónica" le dijo seriamente.

El ojivioleta lo miro extrañamente antes de chascar sus dedos y desaparecer al momento de que aparecían los susodichos.

"Tenemos que encontrar los Horcrux y destruir a Voldemort" les informo rápidamente antes de desaparecer con la ya famosa bruma de oscuridad.

* * *

Aparecieron en la colina en donde por primera vez conocieron a los Infenrís, miro a sus compañeros apreciadamente, sabiendo que posiblemente alguno de los siete caería de nuevo. 

Sin decirse nada, ni una palabra, tan solo con una mirada, llena de afecto, dolor, sufrimiento, emoción, alegría,… amor… entraron a lo que posiblemente sería una última aventura…

Entraron al recinto, encontrándolo como la primera vez que lo vieron, prácticamente corrieron por toda la cueva, conociéndola como ya lo habían echo encontraron de nuevo en aquel espacio abierto a los Infenrís… se miraron todos y con un grito de guerra se lanzaron contra los Infenrís, el primero en llegar fue Could con su espada Holyday destellando en sones plateados, seguido de cerca por April, con ambas dagas de un color morado, desde atrás, Verónica había mandado su mejor sortilegio del hechizo de trueno, mientras Vladimir, detrás de April, dejaba su estela mágica gracias a su poder concentrado… Caín y Fiel combinaban ambas armas para mayor destrucción, mientras Alexis destruía ya aun Infenri que había parecido por atrás.

Saliendo desde las profundidades de la tierra, los Infenrís salían con armas en sus putrefactas manos, desde un simple cuchillo hasta armas como hachas, Vladimir se cubrió de un ataque proveniente del Infenri más cercano a el, contraatacando casi enseguida, el cuerpo del Infenri bolo hasta el otro extremo quedándose estático, como siempre debió quedarse… Alexis destrozaba los cuerpos putrefactos de aquellas bestias, "Estos se parecen a los zombis de Resident Evil" se mofo April al ver como después de atravesarlos con sus dagas, se volvían a levantar.

"¡Sortilegios de fuego!" grito Vladimir después de un rato de diversión asesina, "¡AHORA!" siete manos levantadas, siete voces unidas, un solo hechizo emanando de sus labios y, enseguida, los cuerpos de los Infenri dejaron de moverse.

Se limpio el sudor con la mana de su túnica y miro apreciadamente a sus compañeros antes de continuar, una vez más dentro de esa cueva corrieron hacía su destino, encontrando al final de todo el medallón de Slytherin… Vladimir lo tomo y sin más lo destruyo.

La cueva vibro destruyéndose poco a poco, las piedras caían de un, hasta ese momento, techo, todos se miraron terroríficamente antes de correr de nuevo, por tercera vez en ese día pero con un nuevo cometido… salvar sus vidas. Salieron justo en el momento de que la cueva se derrumbaba totalmente. Se miraron, se preguntaron si estaban bien y sin más partieron en busca del segundo Horcrux….

* * *

Aparecieron en el Callejón Diagon sin más caminaron hacía el callejón oscuro, entraron al susodicho sin problemas, tomando fuertemente sus armas escondidas debajo de sus ropas, caminaron hacía una tienda conocida por ellos y por los Malfoy´s. 

Entrando se encontraron con mas de doce varitas apuntándoles…

"Quienes son y que quieren" hablo el dueño del local.

Vladimir sonrió cínicamente antes de responder "Queremos el diario de Tom Riddle" les dijo mientras los siete jóvenes sacaban sus armas escondidas debajo de sus ropas… (…)

Media hora después salían mal heridos pero con el diario de Tom Riddle en mano, Vladimir lo dejo en el suelo y con ambas espadas lo rompió a la mitad, dejando solo un rastro de tinta.

Se miraron antes de desaparecer, con rumbo a Hogwarts…

* * *

El imponente castillo se elevaba ante sus ojos, revelando sentimientos ocultos y maldiciéndose interiores por dejarse morir sin dar más lucha. 

Se miraron unos a los otros a sabiendas que uno de ellos caería dentro del colosal castillo, ya sea por el basilisco o por Albus Dumbledore.

Vladimir suspiro antes de caminar lentamente hacía Verónica y sin decir nada la beso, lenta y pausadamente.

Después de unos segundos ambos se separaron.

Cerrando fuertemente los ojos Vladimir dio la señal de ataque…

Los siete chicos corrieron hacía el imponente castillo, los seis seguían a su líder nato, Vladimir encabezaba ese ataque en busca de tres Horcrux… dos en la cámara de los secretos y uno en el despacho de Albus…

Se acercaron hacía la entrada del castillo y con un sablazo de su espada la puerta cayo.

Adentrándose en Hogwarts, hogar de miles de alumnos… la caída de la puerta llamo la atención de los merodeadores, los cuales sacaron sus varitas al igual que el resto del alumnado y profesorado que se encontraban en el gran comedor, Albus permaneció sentado, mientras observaba como las puertas del gran comedor seguían abiertas en par en par.

Los sonidos de pasos veloces y disparejos les informo a todos que eran varias personas las que habían invadido Hogwarts, todos miraban la puerta del gran comedor, esperando ver a los seguidores de Voldemort, pero se sorprendieron al ver pasar a siete jóvenes desconocidos con armas mágicas buscando algo en particular… Albus Dumbledor supo quienes eran y que buscaban…

Corrieron hacia los baños del segundo piso, llegando al baño de Myrtle la llorona, caminaron hacía el segundo grifo y concentrando su poder máximo los siete lanzaron el más grande y poderoso maleficio reducto. Entraron a la famosa y conocida tubería que los llevaría ante el basilisco…

Tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible cayeron unos sobre otros lastimándose fuertemente al caer contra la fría loza de la tubería.

Se levantaron de un salto, mientras Fiel ofrecía gentilmente su mano para ayudar a levantarse a Verónica mientras Alexis hacía lo mismo con April.

Miraron hacia delante, la brumosa oscuridad envolvía todo el tubo, los chicos se miraron sabiendo que posiblemente uno de los más débiles de ellos caería, Alexis suspiro cansinamente antes de hablar.

"No creo que salgamos vivos de esta misión" hablo seriamente.

"Ya estamos muertos ¿no?" tras el asentimiento de sus compañeros, Vladimir continuo "¿Entonces que te preocupa?" le dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Los chicos sonrieron al ver el cinismo en las palabras de Vladimir… "Bien, entonces, sigamos" dijo tranquilamente Could…

Un asentimiento y emprendieron una veloz caminata hacía dentro de la oscuridad… la oscuridad estaba en su máximo clímax, llegando a cierto punto soltar escalofríos entre los siete, sintiendo que algo los seguía Vladimir dio la orden de correr…

Corriendo,… deslizándose,… esquivando; esos eran los siete chicos en busca de los Horcrux, seguidos de cerca por Albus Dumbledore y La Orden Del Fénix…

April llego hasta la puerta de la cámara secreta y con el poder que Grifter le enseño ordeno en la lengua parsel que las puertas se abrieran…

Las dos serpientes que estaban en los pilares de alado cobraron vida, moviéndose lenta y siseantemente, diciendo miles de secretos en una lengua desconocido para los seis chicos que se encontraban luchando ya contra la Orden Del Fénix, protegiendo a April…

"¡April no entres!" le ordeno Vladimir… "Fuego negro, que encierra mis secretos…" hablo en voz alta mientras sus amigos detenían sus peleas con la Orden del Fénix… "…Fuego Blanco, que añoras mi pasado…" un aura bicolor lo rodeo totalmente… Sus amigos, al saber el resultado corrieron dentro de la cámara de los secretos cubriéndose con escudos arcanos… "…Fuego del mal, absorbe mi bienestar…" sus ojos se tiñeron de un negro penetrante, "…Fuego del bien… muere ante mis pies…" un aire inexistente rodeo la figura de Vladimir mientras dos alas color negro aparecían en su espalda… "Ritual del Caos… Elimina el poder arcano dentro de mi" sus ojos cambiaron de nuevo a gris y el aire se paralizo en ese instante mirando asesinamente a Albus y Su Orden… "Y elimínalos"… siseo mientras sus pies tocaban el suelo y ambas alas negras se abrían de par en par, dejando ver a un Demonio en su totalidad.

Sin creerlo la Orden del Fénix miraba atónitos como el chico había llegado a tal poder de oscuridad pero más se sorprendieron al ver como el chico solamente levanto su palma hacía dentro de la cámara secreta, justo a la altura de la boca y susurrando una maldición un rayo negro salio de su mano destruyendo la colosal figura de Salazar Slytherin, dejando entre ver a un enorme Basilisco con sus ojos inyectados en tinta de sangre, siseando lentamente mientras se desenrollaba de su letargo, Vladimir volvió a su forma normal sacando dos espadas, indicando a sus amigos,... compañeros, … camaradas… que atacaran sin piedad, los siete chicos se lanzaron en contra de aquella bestia, un grito de guerra salio de los labios de Vladimir mientras los escasos metros entre ellos y la bestia se cerraban rápidamente, y sin esperar a más… la brutal colisión se llevo a cabo…

April salto con un mortal hacía atrás evitando la cola de la serpiente, mientras Could ya se encontraba arriba del cuerpo del basilisco, Vladimir se encontraba luchando contra las colosales mandíbulas del susodicho mientras Verónica, Fiel y Caín lanzaban sandeces de Sortilegios al cuerpo del Basilisco, Un cabezazo mando por los aires a Vladimir cayendo estrepitosamente contra el suelo, April lanzaba sus dagas a una velocidad impresionante, Could y Alexis se preparaban para un ataque combinado, Fiel corría a toda velocidad en busca de Vladimir, mientras Caín buscaba el mejor maleficio escudo, Verónica se levanto después de un ataque del Basilisco…

Vladimir se levanto lenta y dolorosamente mientras Fiel llegaba ante el. "Hey estas bien" exclamó el ojigris… "Si solo un poco adolorido" le confeso a su amigo, "Creo que esto va a costar más de lo que pensamos" dijo soltando una carcajada. Un nuevo grito y el cuerpo de Could y de Alexis caían a su lado.

"Wow eso es a lo que yo llamo caer con estilo" se mofo Verónica desde lejos…

"Escuchen todos" hablo Vladimir… "Todos ataquemos juntos" les dijo mientras le resto de los chicos se acercaban a el… Todos se colocaron a los lados de Vladimir, tres a su lado derecho, Fiel Caín y Verónica respectivamente y los otros tres, Alexis Could y April, del otro lado… Sacando sus armas, una vez más se lanzaron contra el basilisco…

En el momento del impacto solo una cegadora luz se dejo ver… mientras siete cuerpo salían disparados en distintas direcciones, la Orden del Fénix se cubrían de los escombros voladores. Todo ceso. Toda vida dentro de la cámara se detuvo. Todo sonido acabo. Todo dolor termino. Todo. Un sonido. El alma vuelve a vivir. Una pregunta. El dolor recae. Una sonrisa. Todo está bien. Un amor que renace. El amor de los siete chicos. El amor a la vida…

* * *

Se despertaron en la enfermería, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban con heridas nada graves, pero si tenían un hechizo que bloqueaba sus poderes. 

Vladimir maldijo por lo bajo antes de anular el hechizo bloqueador, se acerco a sus amigos repitiendo el anulador de magia, despertándolos posteriormente con un sortilegio Enervate.

"Estos malditos nos quitaron las armas" maldijo Alexis…

"Alexis… ¿se te olvida que las armas siempre vuelven a sus dueños cuando son convocadas?" se mofo Vladimir mientras convocaba ambas espadas. Silencio. Solo silencio. Un rasgueo en el aire y ambas espadas aparecieron en sus manos. "¡Genial!" exclamaron Fiel y Caín casi infantilmente.

Una vez que los siete jóvenes ya armados decidieron destruir el último Horcrux en el castillo, caminaron como mercenarios, sin miedo a nada. Caminaron hacia la salida de la enfermería. Caminaron. Destruyeron la protección de la enfermería.

"Alexis, Caín, Fiel Seguid hacía la torre de astronomía, creen un portal pronto arribaremos, Could, April, Verónica, seguid hacía el despacho de Albus y destruid el Horcrux." Les ordeno colocándose ambas espadas en los hombros…

"¿Tu que harás?" le pregunto Fiel.

"Distraerlos lo máximo que pueda" le dijo emprendiendo carrera hacia el gran comedor.

Verónica miro la espalda de vladimir, hasta desaparecer en la esquina siguiente, suspiro pensando… ¿Por qué les había encargado a Could April y a ella que destruyeran el horcrux y no hacerlo el personalmente?... suspiro antes de emprender carrera en busca del último Horcrux.

* * *

Vladimir llego a las puertas cerradas del gran comedor suspiro cansinamente, se coloco en posición ataque defensa y de un solo sablazo doble, con ambas espadas, la puerta del gran comedor cayó, dejando ver a unos asustados alumnos… miro a Albus Dumbledore antes de guardas su arma blanca en su funda, colocando sutilmente su espada negra en su hombro derecho. Mirando superiormente al director de Hogwarts. Suspirando asombrosamente al ver al chico ahí. Mirando furiosamente por dañar su hogar. Reacciones encontradas antes de que un abanico de maldiciones aturdidoras se acercaran ferozmente hacía el, dejando una esta azul, gruñendo y destruyendo el aire. 

Vladimir de un solo abanicazo de su espada reboto los hechizos hacía su dueños provocando la furia de Albus Dumbledore…

* * *

Alexis, Caín y Fiel llegaron a la torre de astronomía, respirando ferozmente, levantando sus manos los tres, creando poderes ocultos, eliminando barreras, creando nuevas… una luz azul, una nueva oportunidad y el cielo se ilumino, al igual que los ojos de los tres… al ver su deseo suceder. 

Ante ellos se encontraba un portal. Un portal de la Luz.

* * *

Una vez más Vladimir caía estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Un hilo de sangre salía de sus labios. Mirando furiosamente a los que estaban enfrente de ellos. Sonrió al reconocer el aura de Caín, informando que el portal estaba listo… ahora solo faltaba Verónica…

* * *

Verónica, April y Could llegaron a la gárgola que era la entrada del despacho de Albus Dumbledore, suspiraron acompasadamente, se miraron fijamente antes de que April siseara un par de palabras en un idioma extraño para los demás. 

Ante el asombro de sus compañeros la gárgola tomo vida y se hizo a un lado dejando el camino libre hacía el ultimo Horcrux.

Entraron al despacho viendo lentamente como el Horcrux estaba ahí posada ante sus ojos. Una hermosa copa de joyería reposaba ante sus ojos… La Copa de Helga Hufflepuf, brillante y misterios, April convoco su arco mágico y con una de sus flechas gélidas la hizo explotar en mil fragmentos.

* * *

Frío. Frío era lo que sentia. Hielo. Hielo corría por sus venas. Felicidad. Felicidad le dio al sentir el aura calida de Verónica antes de volar en mil pedazos su prisión, miles de fragmentos helados salieron en todas direcciones, dejando entre ver a un Vladimir recargado, lanzando magistralmente su espada de la luz. 

Cayendo. Cayendo se encontraba la espada blanca demostrando su poder, un rayo blanco dejo paralizados a todos, dándole tiempo al vampiro de huir.

* * *

Pasos entre cortados llamaron la atención de Alexis, Fiel y Caín, sostuvieron su respiración hasta ver llegar a Verónica, April y Could. Se miraron entre si, pasaron unos segundos hasta escuchar los pasos y la voz de Vladimir diciéndoles que entraran de una vez al portal. 

Sin esperar otra señal entraron al portal susodicho…

* * *

Aparecieron de nuevo en la oscura habitación encontrándose de frente a Glenn, el ojivioleta les miro antes de ver aparecer a Vladimir, suspiro victoriosamente antes de pasar a una oscura seriedad. 

"La parte difícil se presenta" les informo, "Vladimir, tu y tu equipo completo, escucha bien, tendrán que detener a Voldemort".

"Pero Potter es el que debe de matarlo" dijo sabiamente Fiel.

"Lo sabemos, pero, Voldemort no morirá, simplemente evitaremos que mate a James y Lily Potter." Les informo.

"Dejadlo en nuestras manos" hablo la voz de Almira, desde las sombras.

"Al-Almira" dijo Fiel con su rostro lleno de extrañeza.

"Si chico, es Almira" dijo burlescamente la voz de uno de sus viejos amigos

"¡Le-León!" exclamo al borde del colapso.

"Así es chico" dijo León desde las penumbras.

"Bien, cambiando de tema, espero a que el resto del equipo aparezca" dijo Vladimir.

"Ah, Vladimir ellos están aquí", dijo el ojivioleta

Vladimir volteo la mirada hacía la oscuridad y efectivamente ahí estaban todos, desde Almira y León, hasta Xennas y Garai…

"Mierda" susurro Vladimir al ver a Xennas y Garai. "Que hacen esos dos jodidos aquí" susurro para el.

"Estamos aquí para ayudar, Lecraft" le dijo burlescamente Xennas.

"Y para verte morir de nuevo" agrego burlescamente Garai.

"Calmados" les advirtió Gleen, "De todas formas todos están al mando de Vladimir" les dijo sonoramente provocando la disconformidad de Xennas y Garai.

"Bien chico," dijo el ojivioleta a Vladimir "Es hora de que esto termine"…

Vladimir asintió silenciosamente, miro a sus amigos, a sus enemigos, camaradas y enviados… los miro seriamente antes de hablar…

"Muchos caerán en esta batalla" les dijo "Si muero yo" agrego rápidamente "Todos sigan con la misión" les dijo antes de dar la señal de desaparecer con dirección hacía el Valle Godric.

* * *

Aparecieron justo cuando la noche empezaba a calar ante los rayos del sol, una breve brisa informo que ellos habían llegado, Vladimir estaba sentado sobre el tejado de la Mansión Potter mirando el horizonte, mirando a la nada. 

A lo lejos se veía una masa de hombres, calculando un centenar, Vladimir sonrió.

"Esto será interesante" se dijo a si mismo antes de que se parara sobre el tejado, miraba al horizonte, Voldemort encabezaba aquella emboscada…

Vladimir saco su espada negra, colocándosela sobre su hombro derecho, mirando hacía la masa de mortifagos, de nuevo pelearía contra los bastárdos que le quitaron la vida, una furiosa lagrima surco su rostro, limpiándola furibundamente, dio la señal de ataque…

Xennas y Garai fueron los primeros en correr con sus armas de fuera, surcando el pasto a gran velocidad, ambas espadas de color violeta surcaban ela ire, un centenar de maldiciones surcaron el cielo, Garai se detuvo en seco, girando sobre si mismo, lanzo, lanzo su espada hacía la masa de Mortifagos derrotando a varios de ellos,…

Vladimir seguía aun arriba del tejado mirando como la marca tenebrosa se colocaba sobre el cielo del Valle Godric, una misteriosa sonrisa salia de sus labios, proyectando un siniestro amanecer su mano se levanto hacia el cielo…

"¡DORGEIN!" grito a pleno pulmón, mientras una marca se colocaba en el cielo, mientras dos espadas se clavaban en el susodicho un par de manos se centraban en ellas y un demonio aparecía en el límite colosal de la vida, por otro lado un ángel con alas blancas demostraba vida y sabiduría…

* * *

James y Lily Potter observaban todo desde dentro, mirando como esos desconocidos peleaban contra Voldemort… James se dirigió hacía la chimenea para avisar a la Orden del Fénix sobre lo ocurrido, mientras Lily veía como una sombra negra caía de su tejado, miro como saco dos espadas, una negra y una blanca, destellando levemente ilumino su rostro dejando entre ver unas orbes humo…

* * *

Vladimir suspiro al sentir dos presencias a su espalda, volteando a ver, vio como Sergoin y Perclin convocaban sus armas, los tres se miraron, humo, agua y fuego se encontraron, sonriéndose mantuvieron un leve lazo de unión, convocando sus armas los dos reaparecidos se colocaron a cada lado de Vladimir, sin decir nada emprendieron la carrera en busca de una última acción… 

Corrieron a través del campo de batalla, mirando hacia el frente, viendo solo a Voldemort, sin esperar más Vladimir desapareció, solo para reaparecer delante de voldemort paralelo al suelo, ambas espadas echadas hacía atrás, tomando impulso del aire trazo un corte peligroso y preciso hacía el cuerpo de Voldemort, pero este lo detuvo con la espada Slytherin volviendo a desaparecer vladimir dejo paso a Sergoin el cual con su enorme espada grifo rasgo solo la capa de Voldemort, volviendo a reaparecer Vladimir actuó rápidamente al ver encontrado la espada Slytherin cerca de su rostro, cubriéndose y contraatacando llego a su lado Perclin su espada toro toco el cuerpo de Voldemort haciendo trastabillar antes de que se despojara de su túnica negra y mascara blanca..

Verónica caía una vez más al suelo, miraba a su asesino, Bellatrix Lestrange miraba a la chica con manía asesina, la maldición asesina surco los labios de Bellatrix dirigiéndose hacía Verónica pero esta nunca llego pues el cuerpo de Frederick un viejo amigo de Dorgein caía sin vida ante ella… con furia renovada Verónica se lanzo contra Bellatrix en busca de venganza…

La Orden del Fénix apareció delante de la casa de los Potter viendo como una enorme pelea se llevaba a cabo, el cuerpo de Vladimir se impacto contra una pared cercana a los recién llegados, cayendo hasta e suelo el chico no se levanto… Voldemort se acercaba lentamente al chico mientras dos jóvenes más lo intentaban detener vanamente, un giro de muñeca y ambos jóvenes impactaron en la misma pared que Vladimir.

Albus Dumbledore hasta ahora entendió el cometido de los jóvenes…

Demasiado tarde, pues la mayoría de los mortifagos y del escuadrón Dorgein habían caído ante el poder mutuo, solo quedaban tres personas del escuadrón tripulado por Vladimir, siendo solo los tres remitidos por Voldemort…

Mientras que Voldemort estaba solo ante el poder de los tres pero era sumamente poderoso para el conjunto estrella del escuadrón Dorgein…

Viendo que este era su final Vladimir solo cerró los ojos

"Perdónenme…" susurro dolorosamente "Perdónenme amigos míos por a verlos llevado de nuevo hasta la muerte" sonrió lacónicamente antes de volver abrir sus orbes grises…

"No hay que perdonar nada" dijo la voz de Harry Potter desde atrás de Voldemort, con la espada Gryffindor en mano y con el escudo de Ravenclaw en su ante brazo, mirada verde esmeralda y cabello negro azabache desordenado, vestía la ropa oscura que Vladimir le había regalado en su cumpleaños diecisiete.

"Vaya Voldemort, veo que eres igual de feo ahora que en el futuro" se mofo Harry al ver bien a Voldemort.

"Tu quien eres" rugió fríamente Voldemort.

"¿Yo?" pregunto inocentemente, "Yo soy tu peor pesadilla Voldemort, soy Harry James Potter Evans" dijo antes de lanzarse contra Voldemort, la espada Gryffindor choco contra la de Slytherin causando un breve siseo metálico, una vez más el carmín y la esmeralda se encontraron en una danza mortal, danza de vida o muerte…

Colocándose en posición de ataque espero la respuesta del enemigo, al no llegar se sorprendió al ver a la espada Slytherin arder en fuego verde… sonriendo sarcásticamente Harry elevo su espada hacía el cielo… "¡Dance Fire Dance!" la espada se envolvió en un fuego rojo, un fuego eterno, rápidamente Vladimir se levanto convocando ambas espadas surco el camino hasta Harry y Voldemort uniéndose en un solo combate

El cuerpo de Harry se dirigió hasta Voldemort por enfrente, mientras el cuerpo de Vladimir corría por detrás, la espada de Gryffindor hizo un corte en el tórax de Voldemort, mientras ambas espadas de Vladimir hicieron una cruz en la espalda del Mago Oscuro. Dando una vuelta sobre si mismo, Harry partió por la mitad el cuerpo de Voldemort otro giro y quedo partido desde la cabeza hasta el suelo, quemándose libremente…

Harry miro a Vladimir y vio como el chico caía con la espada Slytherin en su estomago… todo había acabado… Harry y Dorgein habían ganado y Voldemort había muerto por el momento pues Nagini nunca murió… simplemente renació…

* * *

Este fic es en honor aun amigo mio que ahora ya no esta con nosotros, a el no le gustaba que Remus fuera licántropo, qu Harry no tuviera padres que Peter y Regulus fueran traidores, que Voldemort no hubiera muerto y muchas cosas mas en las cuales yo cambiare eso en honor a el... 

Se despide Squall Alexis Black Leonhert

Espero review´s


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevas Oportunidades**

Capitulo 2: Conociéndome, Conociéndote…

El Valle Godric se encontraba silencioso como siempre, en la colina más alta la Mansión Potter se encontraba, recordando James y Lily veían a su hijo crecer… si Harry James Potter Evans, el mismo que junto con el escuadrón Dorgein habían protegido a ambos… la muerte de Vladimir fue dolorosa para Lily, pues el misterioso joven le había ayudado varias veces.

Por otro lado James no podía creer que Harry del futuro hubiera muerto en la batalla final contra Voldemort, y que su fantasma hubiera regresado para salvarse a si mismo de una tragedia máxima, le extrañaba el por que de estos jóvenes que se hacían llamar Escuadrón Dorgein…

Harry ya contaba con diez años, sus memorias habían sido recargadas gracias a Gleen, el cual le dijo que también se les habían dado unas segundas oportunidades a sus amigos, eso incluía a Xennas y Garai. Suspiro cansinamente mirando la espada y el escudo colgados en su pared, recuerdos volvieron a su mente navegando por un par de minutos hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó…

Pensando que era algún vendedor de puerta en puerta se recargo en la cabecera de su cama hasta que escucho el grito de un niño…

"¡POTTER!" grito el niño aun desconocido, "POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE TU MADRE ERA PELIRROJA" le riño…

Harry reconoció ese significado, la alegría lo embargo al pensar que era cierto… que todo seria igual… bajo las escaleras rápidamente hasta ver a su padrino Sirius Black y su hermano Regulus…

Otros pasos más por las escaleras les informo que su segunda hija bajaba las escaleras… apareciendo ante ellos una niña pelirroja al igual que su madre con unos profundos ojos castaños igual que su padre…

"Veró- Verónica" dijo un niño de aproximadamente diez años… con orbes grises y cabezo medio largo desordenado y azabache…

La niña Potter miro al niño que estaba delante de el y con lagrimas en los ojos se aventó a sus brazos susurrando su nombre…

"Vladimir" lloro en su hombro…

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" pregunto Lily al ver tremendo alboroto, pero se sorprendió al ver a Sirius y Regulus Black en la puerta de su casa, con cuatro niños más, hacía más de diez años que no sabían nada de ellos dos al igual que no sabían nada de Remus… y menos de Peter…

Miro como su hija Verónica abrazaba a uno de los niños y el alma se le cayó a los pies al ver que reconocía a ese niño…

"Sirius¿Cómo se llaman tus hijos?" pregunto lo obvio…

Sirius y James la miraron extrañamente antes de que el susodicho respondiera… "Caín y Fiel Black"

"¿Y los tuyos Regulus?" interrogo…

"León y Vladimir Black" le respondió….

Cayendo en la silla más cercana dejo caer un par de lágrimas al saber lo sucedido...

"¿Amor que te pasa?" pregunto James.

Rió lentamente antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su esposo…" No lo ves James"

"No veo que Lily"

"Nosotros tenemos a una hija que perteneció al escuadrón Dorgein" le dijo en un susurro…

"Que cosas dices Lily" le dijo su esposo James viéndola fijamente…

"Si veras, Verónica Krins es nuestra Verónica ella perteneció al escuadrón Dorgein…" explico Lily hasta ser interrumpida por su hija

"Así es mamá", le confirmo su hija Verónica "y este soperutano de aquí" señalo al niño que había abrazado… "Es Vladimir Lecraft…y ese par," señalo a los que se encontraban saqueando cosas del refrigerador…al verse descubiertos se sonrojaron al máximo…" son Caín Resters el maestro de Vladimir, y Fiel Graunt nuestro primer gran enemigo en potencia, líder de los enviados…" los miro sonrientemente antes de agregar… "y este de acá" señalo al niño que se encontraba comiendo un poco de atún que había en un plato en la mesa…" Es León… la mano derecha de Fiel nuestro segundo gran enemigo"…

Los adultos se encontraban sorprendidos, tanto por la historia, que por las acciones de los niños reencarnados…

"¿Quiénes más reencarnaron?" pregunto Lily.

"Pues solo se de seis más" le dijo "Se sobre April y Could Hill, que ahora son April y Could Lupin" les dijo con una sonrisa… "También sobre Almira Theron que es junto con Garai Kolfart, son ahora Garai y Almira Pettigrew…" añadió… "Y solo se también de Alexis Ausent, Robert Lobery, y Xennas… que son junto con Draco son los cuatro hijos de Lucius Malfoy…" termino…

"¿Y de los demás?" pregunto un sorprendido James…

"Pues" hablo esta vez Vladimir… "Se algo de mis dos compañeros y de algunos más…" dijo silenciosamente... "Mis dos camaradas junto con Xormenter son hermanos menores de Nymphandora Tonks, hijos de Andrómeda Black…" continuo "Y de los maestros de viento, fuego, agua ellos son los hijos de…. De Petunia Dursley y Vernon, hermanos de Dudley" termino…

* * *

Privet Drive se encontraba en un suburbio de personas finas y con prestigio…

En el número cuatro de Privet Drive Vivian los Dursley personas comunes y corrientes solo por un par de secretos… o debería decir tres pequeños secretos llamados Ogeuf, Otneyv y Oleyh… sus tres hijos adoptados… ya que después de Dudley Dursley Petunia no pudo dar más… quedando infértil después de abortar dos fetos…

La mañana del veinte de Junio dos crack's sonaron entorno a la casa de los Dursley's, ante la casa se encontraban dos personas… Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew…

"Bien Colagusano…." Empezó Lunático…

"Si lo se" corto Colagusano… "Deséame suerte Lunático…" dijo Colagusano avanzando con pasos decididos a la puerta de los Dursley…

Toco firmemente antes de ver la huesuda cara de caballo de Petunia Dursley…

"¿Qué desea?" le pregunto bruscamente…

"Busco a los tres hijos que tienen en la alacena debajo de las escaleras…" le dijo siseantemente Peter…

"¿Usted quien es?" pregunto de nuevo…

Como respuesta Colagusano llamo a Lunático el cual avanzo con su varita de fuera, estado ya a la altura de Peter el susodicho saco su respectiva varita…

"Solo somos dos Merodeadores dispuestos a sacar a esos tres chicos de aquí" le siseo…

El expelliermus de Peter pego en la puerta, sacándola de sus bisagras, entraron por la puerta caída, viendo fijamente hacía la alacena de los chicos, pero no llegaron a su cometido…

El furibundo puño de Vernon Dursley impacto en la nariz de Peter provocándole una leve hemorragia en la susodicha…

Remus giro sobre si mismo blandiendo su varita cual látigo de fuego era, en fracciones de segundos Vernon Dursley cayó inerte contra el suelo de la cocina.

Remus bajo la guardia acercándose lentamente hacía Peter, el cual solo se quejaba de dolor.

"Hey Peter tu no tienes que quejarte de dolor" le dijo mordazmente al animago.

"Como a ti no te han roto la nariz" le respondió de la misma forma.

"Vamos Peter que si no ese mastodonte se despierta del sueño" le dijo mientras señalaba a Vernon Dursley que se encontraba siendo atendido por su esposa Petunia junto a un Dudley asustado.

Un radiante Remus y un adolorido Peter caminaron hacía la alacena debajo de las escaleras y con un simple hechizo 'Alohomora' abrieron la portezuela, revelando a Frederick, Edmund y Gerard Dursley, o mejor conocidos como Fuego Viento y Trueno amos de dichos elementos…

* * *

"Bien, bien que les parece si dejamos de presentaciones y platicamos del primer curso de nuestro hijos" dijo Sirius mirando a los cuatro hijos Black.

"Creo que tienes razón, tío" dijo Vladimir mirándolo.

"¡No me digas tío a secas, Vlad, dime tío Sirius!" le reprendió el animago a su sobrino.

"Bueno mi querido, amado y no tan despreciado tío Padfoot" dijo en son dramático causando las risas de todos excepto la de Sirius el cual lo miro con ganas asesinas.

"jaja, veo mi querido amigo Padfoot que mi querido ahijado te la regreso" se burlo James mientras Lily le pegaba quedamente en el hombro…"Oh Lily, me lastimas" exclamo sarcásticamente mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba tiernamente.

"Oigan, hay niños he" les recordó un airado Caín mientras disfrutaba un poco de sandia.

"Tu no eres un niño" le dijo Vladimir sarcásticamente mientras movía sus dedos de la mano derecha provocando leves choques eléctricos.

"Lo se, lo se", dijo Caín mirándolo mientras empezaba a crear un sortilegio de voltaje.

"Chicos por que no se calman" les recomendó Regulus pensando en como podían hacer magia desde esa edad.

"Creo que es mejor poner un hechizo mamá" le susurro Verónica Potter a la autora de sus días.

Lily la miro extraña mente antes de aplicar un hechizo mudo alrededor de los espectadores, dejando sin protección a Vladimir y a Caín.

Se miraron silenciosamente antes de actuar…

"¡Reverge!" dijo Vladimir haciendo gala de sus poderes.

"Scrimantermanticus" respondió sencillamente Caín al ataque de su camarada… ambos sortilegios chocaron en un frenesí maniático y terrorífico.

"No es justo Caín" le reprocho Vladimir a su maestro

"¿Por que?" pregunto desconcertado.

"Tu estas utilizando tus poderes Crismaticos" le dijo Vladimir, "¿Eso significa que yo puedo utilizar mi poder de Ángel Caído?" Soltó inocentemente, causando un gemido de terror de Verónica…

"Creo que es mejor dejar esto para dentro de un par de años más" dijo temerosamente Caín…

"Yo opino igual" dijo Lily antes de agregar, "Recuerden que mañana les toca levantarse temprano ya que es su primer día en Hogwarts"

"Demonios lo olvide" le dijo Vladimir a Caín antes de dirigirse a Regulus.

"Papá creo que deberíamos de irnos no he arreglado nada y lo mas seguro es que mi mamá te regañe como siempre" le dijo Vlad.

El pánico de Regulus se marco en cada poro de su piel, rápidamente tomo a Vladimir y a León y se dirigió a la chimenea de la sala. Tomando un puñado de polvos flu los hecho a las llamas rojas tornándose en llamas verdes y siseantes.

"Lauren Mansión" exclamo Regulus jalando consigo a sus dos burlescos hijos…

"Lauren le va a dar una paliza" dijo Sirius burlescamente.

"¿Y crees que Christine no te la dará a ti?" le pico Lily cizañosamente.

La piel de Sirius se volvió albina totalmente, antes de hacer exactamente lo mismo que su hermano Regulus y desaparecer por la chimenea de llamas verdes en busca de una pelea segura…

* * *

_Primero de Septiembre…_

"Bien, bien mi querido Albus, creo que deberías aprender la lección ¿no crees?" le siseo un par de ojos violetas.

"Aprender que lección" le regreso el director de Hogwarts.

"Que no debes de intentar usar a estos chicos como peones en tu diabólico tablero de ajedrez" le escrúpulo hirientemente.

"¿Y por que no?" volvió a picar.

"Por que ellos en fuerza unida acabarían con la vida entera de todo este mísero planeta si se lo proponen" le dijo morbosamente, "Y créeme solo debes de temer de Potter y Black antes conocido como Lecraft" le siseo en el oído.

"Son tan solo unos niños ¿Qué pueden hacer?" le volteo la moneda.

"Devastar tu vida y la de los miles de habitantes en millones de kilómetros a la redonda, así que no los hagas enfadar" le advirtió antes de desaparecer en una brumosa oscuridad.

Una mirada maniática celeste se reflejo en el cristal de la ventana del despacho a oscuras. Una sonrisa cínica informaba que Albus Dumbledore era un enemigo en potencial…

* * *

El anden nueve tres cuartos se encontraba como Harry y compañía recordaban… gente por aquí y por allá, niño temerosos de once años mirando asombradamente todo a su alrededor…

"Potter, Lecraft" dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras frías pero con un tono de voz calido y llamativo…

"Draco Malfoy" dijo Vladimir al ver al rubio acercarse junto a Blasie Zabinni y Theother Nott.

"Vladimir Black, o debería de decir Vladimir Lecraft" le dijo el rubio mirándolos fijamente.

"Da igual Draco" le dijo Vladimir pasando su brazo alrededor del cuello del rubio.

"Bueno si así lo pones Vlad" se mofo Blasie.

"Si así lo pongo" le repitió Vladimir al moreno de ojos celestes.

"Bien, bien" exclamo una voz a sus espaldas… mientras el cuerpo de Sergoin y Perclin aparecían ante sus ojos.

"Veo que poco a poco el escuadrón Dorgein se va juntando" siseo una voz a sus espaldas, revelando a Xennas y Garai…

"A partir de ahora ustedes y nosotros somos un nuevo escuadrón" hablo Harry… "Somos 'Escuadrón Magnate'" les dijo el ojiverde al ver como sus amigos sonreían.

"¿Y quien es el líder?" pregunto Xennas.

"Harry" dijo Vladimir.

"Si, Potter" contribuyo Draco.

"Yo opino lo mismo" dijo Garai.

"Pues yo dijo que seamos Vladimir y yo" hablo Harry…

"No" dijo sencillamente Vladimir "Yo no sirvo para dar ordenes, además tu eres Harry James 'Prongs Jr' Potter Evans" dijo causando la risa del escuadrón Magnate, mientras tres miradas seguían sus movimientos… Ronnald y Ginebra Weasley, juntoa Hermione Granger

* * *

Sirius, Regulus, James y Lily miraban a la familia de pelirrojos que acababan de entrar al andén mágico los cuales llevaban a sus hijos para tomar el expreso para ir a Hogwarts.

"Regulus ¿estas seguro de lo que me dices?" interrogo Sirius a su hermano menor.

"Si, los Weasley tienen no se cuantos hijos pero uno de ellos, llamado Percy los va a traicionar dentro de tres años más así que hay que tenerlos vigilados" le aseguro Regulus a sus tres acompañantes.

Los cuatro adultos miraron a los Weasley hasta que Lily miro a la niña que llevaba su madre de la mano…

"Ginny" murmuro audiblemente…

"¿Ginny?" pregunto su esposo James.

"Si la pelirroja de ojos aguamarinas" le dijo señalándola discretamente… solo miro a Vladimir caminando junto a Xennas Garai y Draco con rumbo a los pelirrojos…

* * *

Molly Weasley miro a cuatro pequeños niños dirigirse hacia ellos, tomando precauciones escondió levemente a Ginny detrás de ella…

"Hola" saludo elegantemente Vladimir con una sonrisa característica de su padre Regulus.

"Hola pequeñajo" exclamo Fred mirando a Vladimir…

"Vienes a conocer a los legendarios ¡Gemelos Weasley!" dijo George.

"No" contesto Vladimir, "Venimos a ver a los menores de su familia"

Ante la sorpresa de Molly, Ginny salio detrás de ella y se lanzo a los brazos de Vladimir gimiendo levemente ante la emoción de volverlo a ver.

"Ginny" dijo Vladimir mientras Draco le acariciaba levemente la cabeza a la pelirroja.

"Vladimir" susurro viéndolo a los ojos.

"¿Y tu hermano Ronnie?" Le pregunto Xennas discretamente.

"Buscando a Hermione" le contesto quedamente aun en los brazos del Vampiro.

"Hey ustedes dos, se van a quedar pegados" sonó la voz de Verónica desde dentro del expreso.

"Yo diría que si" exclamo Vladimir causando la rabia de Verónica.

* * *

Todos dejaron sus baúles dentro del expreso junto a sus mascotas, desde Hedwig hasta Falcor el fiel Halcón de Vladimir.

Se bajaron una ultima vez del expreso para despedirse de sus padres, Lily y James abrazaron cariñosamente a sus dos hijos, Harry y Verónica.

Regulus y Katherine abrazaron a León y Vladimir, mientras cerca de ellos estaban Sirius y Christine abrazaban a Fiel y Caín.

Mientras un Remus Lupin aparecía con sus dos hijos, April y Could.

Junto a él Peter Pettigrew llegaba con Almira y Garai.

* * *

_Cuentan dos leyendas que pronto el mal reinara, por un corto lapso, el mundo…_

_Dos enemigos se unirán para iniciar esta masacre total…_

_El más temido de los magos renacerá y junto a el la maldad gobernara…_

_Dos dimensiones se unirán y el mago más querido caerá al infierno quemándose el alma._

* * *

El expreso avanzaba lenta y tediosamente. Unos aburridos Vladimir y Garai tramaban algo desde otro compartimiento.

Una encolerizada Verónica intentaba derribar la puerta.

Unos dormidos Caín, Fiel, León y almira roncaban a pulmón suelto, mientras un sonrojado Harry se veía negras en un interrogatorio por parte de Xennas.

"¿Seguro que Hermione no es?" interrogo sutilmente Xennas.

"N-no como crees" dijo rápida y torpemente.

"Hay si y yo como snitch's" se mofo Xennas.

"En serio" dijo mordazmente Gerard "Con razón te afecta el cerebro" tras esta broma la siguieron muchas más….

* * *

_Una persona sin magia entrara en sus vidas, destruyendo un par de sentimientos y armando otros._

_El hibrido caerá ante el bien pero el mal permanecerá en el._

_El elegido morirá una vez más pero sobrevivirá al renacer._

_El especial esta unido simplemente falta el amor._

_Sin esperar la vida acabara y el mago más temido reinara, solo hasta que el amor vuelva a él._

_La muerte esta en el y sacrificara su vida por ella, en un simple acto de amor que acabara con el mal…_

_Pero el bien lo traicionara buscando consuelo en la oscuridad…_

* * *

El imperioso castillo se levantaba ante el escuadrón Magnate tan magnifico como solo el podía hacerlo, los niños de once años no temían, solamente no sabían que el mal los corromperían y así sus vidas terminarían…

Un par de ojos malignamente celestes, escondidos detrás de un par de gafas de media luna los miraba con una sonrisa maniática….

* * *

Si lo se no agrege nada interesante, pero apartir del capitulo 3 empezara la busqueda de un viejo amigo del escuadrón dorgein.

Bien me despido, Squall Alexis Black/ Dante Greyback

Espero sus Review´s


End file.
